


Time Off (For Bad Behavior)

by faithfulpenelope



Series: The Wait is the Hardest Part [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulpenelope/pseuds/faithfulpenelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three whole days of leave.  Three whole days to get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Off (For Bad Behavior)

They stumble down the hall, bumping shoulders as they go, Chekov’s fingers skirting against Sulu’s. They’re not drunk, not on alcohol at least, but the chance to finally just relax is intoxicating in its own right. They’ve been running on empty for weeks, pushing through the last leg of a long haul of difficult space, made all the harder by a crack in the deflector dish that puts Scotty on the warpath and them all on edge. Sulu thinks he can hear the ship’s relieved sigh as they limp into space dock; he knows he hears Kirk’s. In reward, the entire crew’s given three days leave, three whole days completely to themselves, and they scatter across the starbase before Kirk can even say _dismissed_.

Sulu keys them into his temporary quarters, tugs Chekov against his chest as the doors slide shut. Chekov laughs, wraps his arms around him like he’s worried Sulu might disappear at any moment, and kisses him, long and sweet.

“Hey,” he whispers when they pull apart, and Sulu grins.

“Hey,” he whispers back. He feels wilder, more reckless than he has since this relationship started, and the spark in Chekov’s eye tells him Pavel feels the same way. It’s still new, being together this way, and Sulu has mostly limited them to making love slowly, Pavel underneath him, letting him become comfortable with sex and Sulu inside him. It tests Sulu’s resolve each time, the urge to take him harder, faster becoming more difficult to ignore.

Chekov moans against his lips, his tongue stroking against Sulu’s as his hands stroke through his dark hair, and Sulu can’t fight it anymore, not when Pavel is pressed up against him. He reaches between them, pulls loose the clasps on Chekov’s light jacket and shoves it down off his shoulders, his hands coming back to cup Chekov’s thin hips through the fabric of his shirt. He’s not used to seeing Chekov in civilian clothes – he was in gold when they met, and their year spent on earth after the Narada was spent in cadet red – and it’s like he’s seeing a whole different Pavel. Not for the first time, Hikaru wonders about a life with Pavel separate from Starfleet, separate from space.

“Hikaru,” Chekov breathes, tugging at Sulu’s jacket, and Sulu realizes he’s been standing in a haze. “Hikaru, get this off.”

Sulu pushes them apart, strips off his jacket and shirt, watches as Chekov falls to the bed to tug off his boots. He leaves his boots in the middle of the room, can’t be bothered to pick his clothes up from the floor, not when Pavel is pulling off his own pants and crawling to the center of the bed, already flushed and hard. Sulu stalks over, kneels down on the bed at Pavel’s feet, and Pavel hooks a foot around his knee and tugs. “Are you going to spend the whole night down there?” he complains, and Sulu laughs.

“Maybe I like the view,” he says, running his hands up Chekov’s long legs, and Pavel shivers as he strokes the sensitive skin behind his knees. Chekov has the ability to look innocent and debauched at the same time, all hooded eyes and pink, flushed skin, and as much as Sulu loves when Pavel does it on purpose, he loves it even more when it’s Hikaru making him react that way. Then a smirk flirts across Chekov’s face and he pulls away, lays himself back on the pillows at the head of the bed. He stretches his body out long, lets his legs fall open, but when Sulu surges forward Chekov stops him with a firm hand on his chest.

“Now, now, Hikaru,” he chastises, pushing him back towards the base of the bed, “you wanted to stay down there.” He slides his hand off Sulu’s chest and wraps it around his own dick, giving it a hard stroke. “So stay down there.”

Sulu’s cock throbs between his legs and he growls out Pavel’s name as he wraps a hand around Chekov’s thin ankle. Chekov just strokes harder, his breath coming faster, and he holds Sulu’s gaze as he sucks a finger in his mouth, spreads his legs out wider to run the wet finger over his asshole.

It’s all Sulu can take and he yanks on the ankle in his hand, hauling Pavel down the bed and ducking his head to take Pavel in his mouth, his lips meeting Chekov’s hand where it’s wrapped around the base. Chekov lets out a wail, bucks his hips into Sulu’s mouth, and Hikaru pulls off with a hard suck. "Get me the lube," he rasps, and Chekov is rolling away before the words are even out. Sulu takes advantage of the change, sucks a red mark in a smooth buttcheck, and Chekov yelps. Sulu sucks a matching mark on the other side, drags his tongue up Chekov's spine. Pavel bows under him, his breath stuttering, and his backside pushes up against Sulu's crotch. "Pasha," Sulu growls against his neck. Chekov starts to twist in his arms, but Sulu grabs him, lays his weight down along his back. He mouths up Chekov's neck, licks at the shell of his ear. "I want you on your hands and knees," he murmurs in Chekov's ear.

Chekov moans, his head falling forward until his chin meets his chest. “ _Pozhaluysta_ , yes,” he whines, pulls Hikaru into a wet kiss, their mouths sliding together, and then there’s a tube being pressed into Sulu’s hand. Sulu peels himself away, sinking down onto his heels between Chekov’s legs. He grabs a pillow, slides under Pavel’s hips, and gives him a not-so-gentle push to lie down on his stomach. Chekov slides one knee out, opening himself further, and Sulu moans at the sight. “Fuck, Pasha,” he swears, dragging his fingers down Chekov’s back and ass, massaging the soft cheeks. “Do you have any idea, the things I want to do to you?”

“So do it,” Pavel whines, rolls his hips to press into Sulu’s hands. “Please, Hikaru, do not make me wait.”

“So impatient,” Sulu chides, but he’s coating his fingers, stroking down Chekov’s crease. He massages the small hole, feels the muscle flex under his fingertip. His own cock throbs, tight against his stomach, and he breathes deep, tries to quash the urge to do something about it. Instead he slips a finger into Chekov, pushing deep, and Chekov gasps, a stream of _da, da_ pouring off his lips. Sulu squeezes his ass, pushes his leg up farther, and slides in another finger, crooking them to rub Chekov’s prostate, and Chekov arches his back, wails out a Russian curse. Sulu laughs, rubs it harder, watches Pavel’s hips undulate against the sheets.

“Hikaru,” Chekov warns breathlessly, “Hikaru, if you do not stop –”

Sulu pulls back abruptly and Chekov heaves a sigh that is part relief, part frustration, his hips still moving around Sulu’s fingers. “Do you like that?” Sulu asks, leaning over Chekov’s body until Pavel can feel his breath against his neck. “Do you like my fingers inside you?”

“ _Da_ ,” Chekov moans, pushes up suddenly on his hands so he can grab Sulu’s cock. Sulu lets out a surprised yelp, and Chekov grins and strokes Sulu with a firm grip. “But I like this even better.”

“Damn it, Pasha,” Sulu growls, pulling back onto his knees away from Chekov’s hand. He pulls his fingers free, slicks himself. “You fucking _tease_.”

“Are you going to punish me?” Chekov purrs, and Sulu doesn’t even have time to think before he’s landing a hard smack against Chekov’s ass. Chekov yelps out his name, his head whipping around to stare incredulously as Sulu, and for a second Sulu thinks he’s gone too far. But then his eyes meet Pavel’s, sees the want and desire clearly written across his face. Sulu holds his gaze, waits a few seconds, then lands a smack on the opposite side. Chekov’s eyes slam shut and he moans, a wanton sound that goes right to Sulu’s aching dick.

“ _Fuck_ , you like that,” he breathes, rubbing the reddened flesh. “You like it when I spank you, don’t you, Pasha?” Chekov bites his lip, hides his face against the pillows in embarrassment. “No, don’t hide from me,” Sulu says, tugging his face to the side with a firm grip in his curls. “Answer me, Pasha.”

“Yes,” Chekov whimpers. “Yes, Hikaru, please.”

“Tell me what you want,” Sulu orders, pressing himself against Chekov’s back. Pavel shakes his head, whines when Sulu doesn’t ease his hold on his hair. Sulu reaches under him, finds him hard and hot, the tip already wet. He squeezes, just a little too hard, and Chekov gasps. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I want you to take me.” The words tumble out in a rush and Sulu has to focus to understand Pavel’s slurred accent. “I want you to hold me down and fuck me hard.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Sulu moans, grabs himself to keep from coming because he couldn’t have dreamed anything as erotic as those words coming from Pavel’s mouth. He jerks Chekov’s head back, forces his mouth open in a frantic kiss, before pushing back, yanking Chekov’s hips back with him until his thighs rest against the outside of Sulu’s. “Ask for it,” he commands, pushing the head of his cock against Chekov’s hole. “Beg me for it, Pasha.”

“ _Please_ ,” Chekov moans without hesitation, pushing back as hard as he can with Sulu’s hands clamped tight around his hips. “ _Please_ , Hikaru, fuck me.”

Sulu slides his hands down, holds Chekov as he pushes in, sinks into his tight heat, just enough to stretch the muscles wide. From this position Chekov can’t grab him to hold him still, but he doesn’t tell Sulu to stop so Hikaru pushes in deeper, works his way in until he’s flush against Pavel’s hot skin. He leans over, mouths wet kiss across Pavel’s bowed back, licking at his sweaty skin, and Chekov moans underneath him. Then he flexes his hips, pushes back against Sulu. Chekov is tight and hot around him and Sulu can feel the last of his control slipping away from him. “Pasha,” he warns, his voice deep and desperate.

“Do it, Hikaru,” Chekov commands, slides himself forward then shoves himself back, forcing Sulu all the way inside him, and Sulu howls. “You made me beg for your cock already, what else do you _want_ from me.”

The last string snaps and Sulu grabs Chekov’s ass in his hands, spreads him wide as he slams into him. “You want to get fucked hard? Fine,” he growls. “Just remember you asked for this.” He doesn’t give Chekov a second to adjust before setting a punishing pace and Chekov gasps under him, his hands grabbing at the blankets, desperate to find purchase as he tries to match Sulu’s thrusts. “I seem to remember something about me holding you down,” Sulu hisses in his ear, and Chekov can only whine, nod frantically, his brown curls matted against his forehead, as Sulu threads his arms under Chekov’s shoulders and pins his arms to his side. Without any purchase, Chekov’s upper body sinks to the bed, his face sliding against the sheets as Sulu thrusts, and he curses Sulu in guttural Russian in between gasps for air. Sulu doesn’t know the words but recognizes the intent. “Smile when you call me that,” he goads, pushes in all the way and twists his hips, and Chekov’s nails dig painfully into his hands where they’re intertwined.

Then Chekov’s mouth curls in a deviant smirk and before Sulu can react, he sinks a bite into the soft flesh of Sulu’s inner elbow, right at that spot that makes Hikaru’s world go hazy. Sulu’s whole body locks up, unable to decide whether to cry out in pain or come, hard, and it’s a long few moments before he can manage a conscious thought. “You are _really_ asking for it,” he gasps out, and Chekov’s responding chuckle is low and dark.

“And yet I am doing all the work,” he sneers, rolling his hips to take Sulu in deep, and the motion must drag Sulu’s cock against his prostate because he gasps, presses down harder. “Do I have to – _ai_ – get myself off too?”

“You want to get off?” Sulu growls, his blood hot and pulsing right under the surface. He wraps his arm under Chekov’s armpit and around his shoulders and hauls him upright into his lap, and he’s pretty sure the entire starbase can hear the wail Pavel lets out as he sinks down onto Hikaru’s cock. “How about that, Pasha? Does that work for you?”

Chekov’s beyond words, in Standard or Russian or any other language, and his head thumps back against Sulu’s shoulder, his thin chest heaving. Hikaru can feel his heart beating frantically under his arm, under his mouth as he sucks at the pulse point in Pavel’s neck. Chekov pulls weakly at him, trying to free his arm so he could stroke himself, but Sulu holds him still, fucks up into him all the harder. The weight of him forces Chekov all the way down onto Sulu’s cock with each thrust, and Pavel whimpers his name, a helpless little sound that goes straight to Sulu’s dick. “You want to come, you’re going to come just like this,” he purrs, twisting his hips as he thrusts.

"Hikaru, I can't -"

"You can," Sulu encourages him. Chekov's skin is salty with sweat and Sulu licks along his neck, his jaw. He needs Pavel to come, because his own need is becoming harder and harder to ignore, uncurling its way down his spine. He drops the anger from his voice and coos in Pavel’s ear, sweet as honey. "You can, baby, I know you can. Don't you want to come for me?"

“ _Da_ ,” Pavel sobs, “ _da, pozhaluysta_ , Hikaru,” and Sulu doesn’t even chastise his Russian, just strokes his chest.

“I know you do, because you’re my good boy, aren’t you?” he breathes against Pavel’s cheek, and Chekov’s breath hitches in his chest. They’ve never played at this before, both too sensitive about Chekov’s age to even joke about it, but Sulu can’t help the words coming out of his mouth, and he’s encouraged by the way Chekov clenches around him, nods weakly against Sulu’s neck. His eyes are squeezed shut and Hikaru presses his lips to his forehead, a chaste little kiss. “My boy likes to get fucked hard but he still always comes so sweetly for me when I ask, doesn’t he?”

Pavel pulls his arm loose but he doesn't reach for himself, wraps his arm around Sulu's neck instead, and Hikaru rewards him with a pinch to his hard nipple, a strong palm against his inner thigh. Sulu’s legs are starting to ache under the strain of supporting them both but he can't stop now, not when they're both so close, and he snaps his hips in short, hard movements, pounding against Pavel's prostate. Chekov's head rolls loose against Sulu's shoulder but his hand is firm in Sulu's hair, his breath hot against his neck. "Hikaru," he moans, his voice cracking, and Sulu presses his face into his shoulder. "Oh _God_ , Hikaru, I'm going to come."

“That’s it, baby, that’s my good boy,” Sulu coaxes breathlessly, squeezes his thigh, and Chekov cries out as he comes, his body curling around itself under the force of his orgasm. It pulls Sulu down with him and he barely catches himself on his hands above Chekov as his own orgasm rushes through him and he comes deep inside Pavel.  "Oh, fuck," he gasps, his hips pushing in deep as if by instinct.  " _Pasha_."

Chekov twists, pulls him down as his own arms give way, and for a few moments they lay silent on the ruined bed.  Then Pavel speaks.

" _Yebena mat' ._ " He sounds shocked and awed.  "Holy shit, Hikaru."

"I don't know where that came from," Hikaru says.  They're both breathing hard but the heat of the moment has eased, and he's a little afraid to look at Pavel, doesn't know if he's embarrassed him.

"Which part?  When I asked you to fuck me hard?  When you spanked me?  Or when we both came hard at the thought of me being your good boy?"  Sulu gapes at him, and Chekov laughs.  "What, you thought I would be ashamed?  Embarrassed?"

"Jesus, Pasha."  Sulu grins.  "I really should know better than to underestimate you."

"You really should," Chekov agrees.  He slides up, lays himself down on top of Sulu, his chin resting on Hikaru's chest.  "Your good boy,  _hm_?"

"Pavel," Sulu warns.

"No, I like it."  Chekov grins.  "I mean, unless you want me to start calling you daddy -"

"Dude!"

"I'm just checking," Chekov protests, yelps when Sulu flicks his ear in retaliation.  "Okay, okay, not daddy.  Sir, then?  Master?" Sulu makes a face.  Chekov smirks.  "How about... captain?" he murmurs, and Sulu can't hide the flush that burns across his cheeks.  " _Ah_ , yes.  You would like that, Captain Sulu?"

"Pasha, you don't have to -"

"Hush," Chekov interrupts.  "Maybe I want to.  Maybe I want to call you Captain Sulu,  _hm_?"  His eyes twinkle.  "Maybe I want to be your cabin boy," he whispers, and Sulu groans.  He wants to protest but his dick is hard between them, giving him away.

" _Jesus, Pavel_ ," he bites out, flips them over and pins Chekov to the bed.  He's breathing hard already.  "I just opened up a whole new world, didn't I?"

The gleam in Chekov's eye is positively wicked.  " _Ah_ , Hikaru," he purrs, and Sulu's heart thumps in his chest.  "You have no idea."

 


End file.
